Sometimes Your Childhood Friend Knows You Better than Yourself!
by karikazuka
Summary: Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan menangis, karena yang paling sedih di sini adalah Zenzou sendiri. /"Kenapa?" / "Iia. Baru saja, aku seperti melihatnya tersenyum sekilas." / "... Lagi pula dia adalah anakmu, oshou. Aku yakin tidak akan bersedih terlalu lama karena kepergianmu." / From Eps 48 part B / #miscenevent \ZenSachi/


**Terkadang Teman Semasa Kecilmu Lebih Tahu Tentang Dirimu Dibandingkan Kamu Sendiri!**

 **Gintama © Sorachi hideaki**

 **Zenzou x Sacchan Fanfiction**

 **Missing Scene(s) from eps 48 Part B**

 **T+ for some reasons**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang, seseorang yang kita sayangi telah meninggal dunia. Bahkan lelaki yang paling hebat di Oniwabanshu-pun tidak bisa mengalahkan usianya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Dia cuma sekedar pak tua yang suka bermain-main belaka." Lelaki yang sedang mengenakan pakaian berkabung itu berkata lirih, "Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak masalah yang sudah ia lakukan."

" _Iia, iia._ Dia bukan sekedar orang yang senang bermain-main belaka, semua ninja besar di Edo saat ini dibesarkan oleh ayahmu, kau tahu ..."

Sacchan mendengarkan dalam diam percakapan dua lelaki yang sedang duduk di sisi altar tersebut di balik pintu geser di belakang punggung mereka. Gadis itu itu menutup matanya sesaat dan menarik napas sebelum ...

"...Lagi pula, meski kau mengatakan dia adalah orang yang suka main-main belaka, sisi itu yang kusu—"

" _Oshoooooooou_!"

... menendang pintu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga lelaki yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang guru mereka di samping Zenzou berhenti bicara dan mati saja. Sacchan langsung mendarat tepat di selangkangan lelaki itu dan menyilangkan tangan seolah ia tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun barusan.

"Ghh-woakh!"

" _Are?_ _Oshou_? Kudengar _oshou_ sedang dalam kondisi kritis, jadi..."

Zenzou mengangkat kepalanya, melihat teman seperjuangannya sedang disiksa oleh teman masa kecilnya dengan cara yang biadab dan pastinya menyakitkan. Ia turut bersimpati akan masa depan Gou nantinya, jadi ia berkata, "Ayahku sudah mati, lho. Ia sudah dalam kondisi kritis kemarin lusa."

" _Sonna ... Oshou_!" Sacchan memasang wajah terkejut sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di bawah dagunya, namun ia tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan di atas tubuh lelaki yang tengah merintih kesakitan dan nyaris sekarat itu. "Aku terlambat, KONDISI KRITIS SI*LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Gadis itu berteriak heboh.

"Oi, orang yang sedang kauinjak di bawahmu itu juga sedang dalam kondisi kritis," kata Zenzou. "Sekarang tubuhnya seperti huruf V."

"Oh." Sacchan melompat turun dengan anggun, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah telah hampir membuat masa depan seseorang yang masih berada di selangkangan itu terancam. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Sacchan protes.

"Merepotkan," kata Zenzou sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Menyiapkan pemakaman untuk orang ini saja sudah cukup merepotkan bagiku."

"Oi, Sarutobi! Apa yang sudah kaulakukan! Kau hampir menghancurkan milikku yang paling berharga tahu! Kau masih dendam ya? Masih dendam dengan episode 44 itu?"

Sacchan menoleh dengan mata memicing, "Kau menyebut dirimu sendiri _idaten_ , tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi selangkanganmu sendiri, Gou."

" _Naniii?!"_ Lelaki itu marah, namun sambil berguling-guling kesakitan. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi ...

Shuwa yang baru saja masuk ke ruang duka meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang baru saja ia ambil dari ruangan sebelah di sudut-sudut altar sambil berkata pelan, "Tidak seharusnya kalian bicara kotor di depan guru kita yang sedang tertidur ini, apalagi bicara tentang selangkangan dan v***na di depannya."

"Oi, kami mungkin bicara tentang selangkangan, tapi kau sendiri yang bicara apapun tentang v***na, Shuwa!" protes Gou tidak terima. Meski kesakitan, rupanya ia masih bisa mendengar kata-kata yang sudah disensor.

Sacchan tidak memedulikan kedua orang itu dan duduk di sisi Zenzou dengan rapi. Ia melirik diam-diam sosok teman semasa kecilnya yang sudah dewasa—sama seperti dirinya—itu, sekedar untuk tahu bagaimana ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya di saat seperti ini.

" _Nani_?" tanya Zenzou tanpa mengubah posisi duduk maupun menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun pada Sacchan. Bahkan Sacchan tidak bisa melihat matanya akibat poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Bagaimana lelaki itu tahu dengan posisi dan rambut seperti itu?!

"Aku hanya penasaran apa kau sedang menahan sakit dari wasirmu sekarang," kata Sacchan tanpa ekspresi. Menunjukkan air mukanya hanya akan membuatnya merasa kalah dan malu. Pasalnya Zenzou selalu saja terlihat tenang di setiap situasi apapun juga.

"Zenzou, aku turut berduka dengan apa yang terjadi pada _sensei_ ..." kata Kaoru yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruang duka dan duduk di sisi lain Zenzou dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat. "Apa kau kesepian? Kalau kau kesepian aku akan sering datang kemari untuk memasak—"

Sacchan memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar nada manja Kaoru yang tidak pernah berubah. Terjebak di suasana seperti ini membuatnya jengah, sehingga ia memilih untuk bangkit kemudian berkata pelan, "Aku akan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan."

"Ada _mantou_ di dapur," kata Zenzou pelan, mengabaikan celotehan Kaoru yang bergelayutan di sisinya. "Sisakan beberapa untukku."

Sacchan bergumam paham.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua sudah berkumpul dan duduk dengan rapi sementara seorang biksu tua sedang membacakan doa-doa. Sacchan yang sudah kenyang sudah duduk beberapa baris di belakang Zenzou, sementara Kaoru yang kalah cepat duduk di sebelah Sacchan. Gadis berambut merah keunguan itu sedari tadi tak berhenti mengoceh di tengah upacara, namun Sacchan berusaha menanggapi karena ia juga merasa sedikit bosan dan mengantuk.

"Eh, tendang kaleng?"

" _Ara_ , kau sudah lupa? Kita sering memainkannya di kelas _sensei_ , kan," kata Kaoru dengan nada genit yang ternyata sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dari dulu—Sacchan baru mengingat betapa menyebalkannya perempuan di sampingnya ini sedari kecil.

"Tendang kaleng yang bisa membuat kita bersembunyi dan membuat keputusan dengan cepat, mirip dengan pekerjaan kita sekarang. Itulah mengapa kita sering bermain tendang kaleng di pelatihan ninja dulu, ingat?"

Sacchan tidak suka membahas ini namun ia membalasnya saja sekenanya, "Ah, itu? Ah, kita pernah memainkannya. Oh ya, kita pernah melakukannya. Itu sangat menyenangkan, kan? Haha." Tawa hambarnya sedikit menyiratkan kalau ia tak ingin membicarakan hal ini di sini.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong kalau kau tak mengingatnya," kata Kaoru dengan perempatan urat yang muncul di kepalanya. " Lagi pula, yang kaukenakan bukanlah pakaian yang pantas dikenakan di upacara pemakaman," komentarnya.

"Kupikir beliau masih dalam kondisi kritis, namun ia sudah dalam bentuk V," kata Sacchan yang tak fokus. Padahal yang dalam bentuk V bukan guru mereka, namun Gou yang malang.

"Lagipula, aku tak akan bisa melupakan senyumnya saat bermain tendang kaleng," kata Kaoru yang rupanya tak puas mengingat masa lalu dengan gurunya yang berharga "Sungguh, dia seperti anak-anak. Itulah mengapa aku yakin anak-anak juga menyukainya."

Sacchan diam saja, tidak menanggapi.

"Khh!" Zenzou mendecih diam-diam. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan," katanya dengan nada kesal.

Sacchan mendengar omelan itu dalam diamnya. Lebih baik ia diam saja ketimbang perempuan di sampingnya ini mulai bicara lagi dan bercerita macam-macam.

Sudah cukup ia mendengar perkataan duka dan kenangan masa lalu. Semenjak tadi ia berusaha menghentikan semua orang bercerita bagaimana kisah dan jasa gurunya terhadap mereka. Hal itu hanya akan membuat semua orang merasa sedih dan sulit untuk melepaskannya.

Apalagi Zenzou. Sacchan melirik punggung tegap yang lebar dan kuat itu diam-diam. Punggung tegap itu kelihatan sedih, sepi, walau lelaki itu berulang kali berkata hal yang kasar dan menggumamkan kata-kata repot mengurusi upacara pemakaman ayahnya. Keluarganya satu-satunya.

Saat doa-doa selesai dilantunkan, Zenzou dipersilahkan untuk menyampaikan pidato. Sebagai anak tunggal, ia bangkit dan memegang _mic_ setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan kepada para pelayat yang hadir.

Zenzou nampak canggung, ia terlihat belum menyiapkan apapun untuk pidato hari ini. Mungkin malah ia belum siap berdiri di sini. Namun ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai berbicara, "Umm, tentang ayahku ... Dia sangat suka bermain tendang kaleng. Saat aku kecil, kami sering memainkannya. Dia adalah ayah yang baik."

Beberapa orang mulai menitikkan air mata, bahkan Kaoru sudah mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menangis diam-diam. Sacchan tetap bergeming. Ia bertekad tak akan menangis hingga upacara ini selesai.

"Tapi dia tidak benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaanku dan selalu mengganggu pekerjaanku. Aku berpikir betapa tidak menyenangkannya saat itu." Zenzou mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi sebal dan melanjutkan, "Meski setelah itu aku tumbuh dewasa, ia tetap mengajakku bermain dengannya, dan kupikir, ' _huh? Itu aneh. Mungkin ayah sangat ingin bermain.'_ Aku melihatnya seperti itu."

Semua orang tersenyum kecil, bahkan Sacchan juga tersenyum mendengar cerita yang disampaikan dengan polos tersebut. Sesaat ia seperti melihat Zenzou kecil yang ia kenal dulu.

"Ayahku mungkin sudah menua, namun di dalam hatinya ia tetaplah anak kecil. Tidak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan, ia selalu terlihat sedang bersenang-senang. Terkadang dia juga sangat mengganggu ketika ia mengalami masa 'pubertas'nya. Di sisi lain aku merasa iri padanya."

"Seseorang sangat mudah untuk menjadi dewasa, namun sangat sulit untuk memiliki hati seperti anak kecil yang selalu menikmati hidup. Bagian itulah yang membuatnya menjadi ayah yang dapat dikagumi." Saat mengatakan itu, Zenzou mengusap air matanya dan sedikit terisak.

"Namun ada satu hal yang selalu kusesalkan," katanya dengan nada sedih.

"Baj*ngan itu! Dia menjual semua koleksi JUMP untuk membeli DVD porno si*lan! S*al! Hal itulah yang membuatku sangat kesal!" katanya dengan air mata berlinangan dan berbagai umpatan untuk ayahnya yang berbaring tepat di belakangnya.

Beberapa orang mendadak cengo mendengar pidato tersebut. Belum ada sebelumnya seorang anak melontarkan berbagai umpatan di upacara pemakaman ayahnya sendiri, bahkan dalam pidatonya sekalipun. Namun lelaki yang berdiri di depan mereka malah menangis sambil mengumpat-ngumpati ayahnya karena membeli DVD porno dari uang hasil loakan JUMP nya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Zenzou sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan di depan orang banyak dan berkata, "Oh maaf, aku sangat terganggu karena hal ini. Tapi sungguh, sangat menyebalkan hingga aku meneteskan air mata."

Lelaki itu mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan dan melanjutkan, "Ya, umm ... Aku telah mengatakan berbagai macam hal, namun singkatnya ia adalah ayah yang tidak berguna."

" _Maa,_ mengetahui ayah yang seperti itu mungkin ia akan muncul di rumah kalian diam-diam," katanya dengan nada melembut. "Ketika hal itu terjadi, tolong bermainlah tendang kaleng bersama dengannya."

Sacchan tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat terakhir Zenzou. Kata-katanya yang kasar seolah terlupakan begitu saja mendengar lelaki itu memohon demi ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua sudah pulang. Rumah yang begitu besar yang sebelumnya dipenuhi banyak orang, kini tampak lengang dan kosong. Ia terdiam ketika melihat orang-orang yang begitu banyaknya tadi menghilang seolah tak pernah ada di sana sebelumnya.

Zenzou tersentak dalam lamunannya saat suara Sacchan mengagetkannya.

"Kenapa?" lelaki itu berbalik dan memandang gadis berambut panjang itu tidak pulang, malahan duduk di depan peti ayahnya untuk memberikan salam terakhir pada guru tercintanya tersebut.

" _Iia._ Baru saja, aku seperti melihatnya tersenyum sekilas." Sacchan berkata pelan, ia sendiri tidak percaya dengan matanya barusan. Mungkin ia harus menambah ukuran lensa kacamatanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Sejak dulu wajahnya memang seperti itu, kan," jawab Zenzou sambil menggosok kepalanya sedikit bingung. "Wajah yang menyebalkan, sungguh," tambahnya dengan nada lirih.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Sacchan tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada Zenzou.

"Apa? Tentu saja membereskan ruangan ini," kata Zenzou tanpa tahu maksud sesungguhnya dari pertanyaan Sacchan. Ia mulai memunguti satu persatu bantal alas duduk yang ada di ruangan tersebut untuk dikembalikan ke dalam lemari.

Sacchan tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Teman masa kecilnya itu memang selalu menjawab sesuatu yang simpel, tanpa berpikir banyak-banyak.

"Akan kumasakkan sesuatu. Kau belum makan, kan?" tanya Sacchan sambil bangkit dan mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu.

Zenzou menoleh, "Eh, sebenarnya belum—kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku ingin berada di sini sebentar lagi. Tidak boleh?"

Zenzou meletakkan bantal terakhir ke dalam lemari geser dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. " _Maa_ , kalau itu maumu. Lakukan sesukamu."

Sacchan kembali dari dapur dengan mengenakan apron biru milik Zenzou dan membawa sebuah kubis hijau besar. "Cuma ada ini, apa saja yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mau menungguku belanja dulu?"

Zenzou diam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "Itu saja, tidak apa-apa. Aku belum sempat berbelanja bahan makanan seminggu ini." Lelaki itu menghela napas dan duduk dengan ekspresi lelah di sudut ruangan.

Sacchan melihat betapa lelah lelaki itu, bahkan setelah ini ia harus menjagai tubuh ayahnya sebelum dibawa ke tempat pembakaran. "Akan kucarikan bahan makanan lain," katanya sambil kembali ke dapur.

" _Warui na, tanomu."_ Zenzou bersandar pada dinding dan menutup matanya yang sedari tadi sangat mengantuk. Tidur sebentar tak akan membuat mayat ayahnya hilang, kan?

Namun rasanya belum lima menit ia menutup mata, suara Sacchan membangunkannya. Lelaki itu sedikit kaget ketika dipaksa bangun dari mimpinya namun ia tidak menyesal sama sekali ketika mendapati kubis tumis daging, sup miso dengan isi tahu dan semangkuk nasi hangat terhidang di hadapannya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Zenzou setelah ia mengucapkan selamat makan dan meraih sumpitnya. Air liurnya hampir saja jatuh kalau ia tak cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya kembali.

Sacchan memakan makanannya sendiri sambil berkata, "Mana kutahu, ketika aku selesai kau masih tidur seperti mayat."

"Oi, kau menghina ayahku yang sudah jadi mayat tahu," Zenzou makan dengan rakusnya, bahkan ia sudah memakan tiga perempat nasi di mangkuknya. Ah, sudah berapa hari ia tidak makan nasi hangat seperti ini?

"Aku menghinamu, bukan _oshou_!" protes Sacchan tidak terima, namun mengambilkan juga nasi untuk mangkuk Zenzou yang sudah kosong.

" _Ha'i ha'i_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini giliran Sacchan yang ketiduran. Zenzou masuk dan mendapati gadis itu duduk bersandar di dekat peti ayahnya dengan wajah polosnya. Bahkan di umur seperti ini, eskpresinya tak ada bedanya ketika dirinya kecil dulu.

Lelaki yang baru saja selesai mandi itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya sekilas. Pasalnya ia mengingat suatu hal ketika melihat wajah itu. Sebelum ia pergi mandi tadi, ia sempat mendengar gadis itu berbicara sendiri pada raga ayahnya yang terbaring di peti.

" _Zenzou mungkin akan menangis, tapi khusus hari ini aku akan menemaninya._ Oshou _tak perlu khawatir, sejak dulu Zenzou adalah anak yang paling tegar di kelas, kan. Lagi pula dia adalah anakmu, aku yakin tidak akan bersedih terlalu lama karena kepergianmu."_

Zenzou merasa sedikit geli, melihat bagaimana teman masa kecilnya itu berbicara pada tubuh kosong ayahnya. Mana mungkin ayahnya bisa mendengarnya, apalagi menjawab. Mungkin ayahnya malah sedang sibuk bermain tendang kaleng di alam baka ketimbang hadir untuk melihat pemakamannya sendiri.

Namun kata-kata itu seolah membuat beban di dalam hatinya menjadi ringan dan tenang.

Ia yang sebelumnya merasa berjalan dengan langkah mengawang kini sudah kembali menjejak di atas tanah. Bagaimanapun ia sadar, hati kecilnya tak bisa berbohong kalau kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga membuat dirinya merasa sendirian.

" _Baka,_ " gumam Zenzou sambil mendekati Sacchan dan terdiam memandangi wajah gadis itu. Diam-diam tangannya sudah berada di puncak kepala Sacchan dan mengelusnya lembut. Gadis itu tak pernah berubah, selalu tahu apa yang ada di dalam dirinya, bahkan sebelum ia sendiri menyadarinya.

Kali ini juga. Ia baru tahu ia benar-benar kehilangan ayahnya yang selalu dianggapnya menyebalkan saat semua orang telah pulang.

" _... Lagi pula dia adalah anakmu, aku yakin tidak akan bersedih terlalu lama karena kepergianmu."_

Zenzou menghela napas sejenak sebelum meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Diangkatnya tubuh itu dengan menyangga punggung dan lutut dalamnya dengan hati-hati agar jangan sampai gadis itu terbangun. Dipandanginya wajah cantik itu beberapa detik dalam keheningan.

Saat Sacchan bergerak kecil, lelaki itu terdiam kaku. Jangan-jangan gadis itu terbangun? Lalu apa yang ia katakan dengan posisi mereka yang seperti ini? Lelaki itu gelagapan sendiri dalam pikirannya.

Namun nyatanya, gadis itu tak terbangun juga. Malah makin menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Zenzou lebih dalam. Nampak begitu nyaman dengan apa yang tubuhnya temukan. Gadis itu pasti lelah, sehingga ketika dalam gendongan seseorangpun, ia tidak tahu.

Zenzou melangkah sangat pelan, lebih berhati-hati dengan pergerakannya kali ini dan membawa Sacchan ke ruangannya, supaya gadis itu bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Setidaknya _futon_ -nya cukup hangat dan nyaman sebagai tempat tidur ketimbang bersandar di dinding yang dingin dan keras.

Selesai menaruh tubuh gadis yang terlelap itu, ia meraih _futon_ lain dari dalam lemarinya dan beranjak untuk kembali ke ruang utama tempat upacara pemakaman tadi, namun ia sempat menoleh sekilas dan bergumam lembut dengan senyuman tipis yang tak kalah lembutnya,

"Aku tak akan bersedih selama itu, dasar bodoh."

 **-The End-**

 _Oshou:_ terjemahannya di Manga = Master (kurasa artinya semacam _sensei_ , tapi tingkatannya kelihatan lebih tinggi)

 _Idaten:_ pelindung (setia) (refrensi dari eps 44 tentang Go Ninja arc)

 _Naniii?!:_ Apaaa?!

 _Sensei:_ guru

 _Mantou_ : roti kukus khas China (mirip bakpao)

 _Maa_ : _well_ (gangerti kudu ngartikan apa dalam bahasa indo wkwkwkwk)

 _Iia:_ Bukan, tidak

 _Ha'i_ ": Iya, oke

 _Baka_ : Bodoh

 _Warui na, tanomu_ : Sori, tolong ya (ini ungkapan khas cowok, jadi kesannya _cool_ gitu ya wkwkwkwk)

.

Uwaaaaaah! *lega*

Butuh 4 jam untuk mengetik fic ini. Pendek? Maaf, sudah lama gak nulis. Cuma agak lama di bagian ngedit kalimatnya, sampai di edit berhari-hari saking gak puasnya.

ZenSachi, gimana? Missing scene dari eps 48 part B nih XD feel nya dapet pas nonton eps itu XD duh, andai Sacchan gak jadi sama Gintoki, sama Zenzou pun boleh XD Oh ya, masalah Zenzou nungguin peti ayahnya itu, mungkin sebenernya gak ada yang semacam itu, karena biasanya habis upacara langsung dibawa ke pembakaran, tapi anggap aja di bagian jasa pemakaman ada masalah jadi harus nunggu besok wahahhaha *ngawur*

Fic GinSachi sudah jadi beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi karena Multichap dan aku belum nemu konklusi yang pas buat endingnya, jadi gak aku publish dulu. Takutnya nanti terlantar kayak fic ku di fandom sebelah *lirik* *kemudian ditodong massa*

Fic ini mulanya juga dari event yang diadakan **Moon Waltz** kalau gak, mungkin gak bakal jadi fic ini dan cuma ada di angan angan XDDD Sering sering bikin event ya, biar tertantang saya XDDDD *apah*

Sekian cuap cuapnya XD Review, kritik, saran, sangat dinantikan!

 **Karikazuka.**


End file.
